


Message Delivered

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Series: Supernatural Comment-fic Collection [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Post-6.22, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is resurrected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message Delivered

Castiel brings him back with a thought and the concentration of a will of steel.

His vessel's knees hit the ground as he gasps into life just as Castiel last saw him, huge and bright, and hidden away in a vessel with brown-blonde hair and a mobile, expressive countenance.

Gabriel stares slowly around, taking in the world he had ceased to be part of, and eventually turns and stares at Castiel, at everything he is and has become.

Finally Gabriel speaks.

"Well, look how far _you've_ fallen."

Castiel's response for a moment is sheer incredulity, followed swiftly by anger.

He has remade his brother from all the scattered echoes of his Grace, and this is the thanks he recieves?

"I am God, Gabriel. You will worship me and be my Messenger."

Gabriel just smiles at him, bitter and unafraid.

"You, _God?"_ he says, with such amused, jaded derision that Castiel is ready to smite him on the spot. "You forget, little brother, that I _knew_ Father. I have known Him and gazed upon His glory, listened to Him speak and carried His Word for him. And you think that I'm going to _bow down_ before _you_ in veneration?"

Gabriel laughs, scornfully and disbelievingly.

"You know what, Castiel? Go screw yourself, because you will _never_ be God."

Castiel's anger is all-encompassing and terrible, the power in him crying out for redress and retribution.

For a moment Gabriel burns brightly with a light that isn't his, before he bursts into billions of tiny fragments, which wither and fade.

 

Later, when Castiel's anger has calmed, he thinks of Gabriel's bright, harsh gaze, too knowing and too sharp; as though nothing of Gabriel was left, only the hollowed-out shell of the Messenger with one last message to deliver.

And for the first time since he ascended, deep in Castiel's mind, he begins to doubt.


End file.
